21 July 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-07-21 ;Comments *Peel plays the Dragster track from Johnny Fortune, which was once used for his BFBS shows from 1989. *Peel plays a live version track by Billy Bragg covering Sam Cooke's A Change Is Gonna Come, which was recorded in East Germany, as part of the 1986 Liedes Sommer Festival. *Peel plays Iranian classical folk music from Daryoush Tala'i and Djamchid Chemirani, from the WOMAD Talking Book: Volume Four - An Introduction To Asia 1 compilation album. *Peel claims that Marc Bolan was a fan of Jimmy McCracklin and copied his walk. *Peel mentions that his son William has so far had 2 lessons in learning to play the saxophone. *Peel dedicates a Napalm Death record to Billy Joel after he used abusive words in the press against him, when he was not happy with his review of the Billy Joel's concert in the newspaper. *Peel plays a Yugoslavian EBM (Electronic Body Music) track from Borghesia, who he says comes from Ljubljana. Sessions *Tractors #1. Recorded: 1987-06-07. Repeated: 01 July 1987 *Pop Will Eat Itself #2. Recorded: 1987-06-14. Broadcast: 06 July 1987 Tracklisting *Big Gun: Heard About Love (7") Hi-Fibre *Johnny Fortune: Dragster (7") Park Ave *Pop Will Eat Itself: Grebo Guru (session) *Moving Targets: Squares & Circles (v/a 7" - Happiness Is Dry Pants) Chemical Imbalance *Coldcut: Say Kids (What Time Is It?) (12") White Label (Peel says the white label only says Sorry But This Isn't Music) *Tractors: Caesar / Caesar (session) *Billy Bragg: A Change Is Gonna Come (v/a 12" - 6 Track Miners Benefit EP) Wake Up *Gene Dozier & The United Front: Give The Women What They Want (7") Mercury *Pop Will Eat Itself: Beaver Patrol (session) *Daryoush Tala'i And Djamchid Chemirani: Táār And Zarb (v/a LP - WOMAD Talking Book: Volume Four - An Introduction To Asia 1) WOMAD *Moss Poles: One Summer (7") Idea :(JP: 'Here's another record I found tucked in my pillow without much explanation') *Longsy D And Cut Master M.C.: Hip Hop Reggae (12") Big One *Active Minds: Being Different Is No Crime (7" - You Can Close Your Eyes To The Horrors Of Reality...) Loony Tunes *Tractors: Undertaker's Waltz (session) *Jimmy McCracklin: The Cheater (LP - Blast 'Em Dead!) Ace *Pop Will Eat Itself: There Is No Love Between Us Anymore (session) *Napalm Death: Polluted Minds (LP - Scum) Earache *Pablove Black: Cool Meditation (7") Wambesi *Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet: Shake Some Evil (7" - Wow Flutter Hiss '86) Jetpac *Roxanne Shante: Have A Nice Day (12") Cold Chillin' *Tractors: Joe (session) *Talulah Gosh: My Boy Says (v/a LP - Lets Try Another Ideal Guest House) Shelter @''' *Bhundu Boys: Kupedza Muto (LP - Tsvimbodzemoto) Discafrique *Borghesia: Lovci = Hunters (LP - No Hope No Fear) Play It Again Sam *Pop Will Eat Itself: Razor Blade Kisses (Evelyn) (session) *Eric B. & Rakim: Chinese Arithmetic (LP - Paid In Full) 4th & Broadway :(JP: 'If this isn't on your first fragile pencil list records of the year and you dear sir and madame are probably cream doughnut') *Doggy Style: Peace In The City (LP - II) Flipside *Miracle Legion: All For The Best (LP - Surprise Surprise Surprise) Rough Trade *Barbara James: Adolf, The Paper Hanger Man (v/a 2xLP - Antipodean Atrocities) ABC *Tractors: Postcard Story (session) *Surf MC's: Surf Or Die (7") Profile *Lemonheads: Uhhh (LP - Hate Your Friends) Taang! *Track marked '''@ '''available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2539XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *2) 020A-B2539XXXXXXX-0201M0.mp3 *3) John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ;Length *1) 0:59:20 *2) 0:58:27 *3) 1:01:52 (19:11-20:43) ;Other *1,2) Recordings at the British Library *3) Many thanks to Andrew Paul Shaw John Peel Indie Pop 27 July - 10 Aug 87 ;Available *1,2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2539/2) *3) Soundcloud Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)